Dexter (Comic Series)
Dexter is a character first encountered in Issue 13 of The Walking Dead and is a towering, physically intimidating African-American inmate who survived the outbreak trapped in The Prison cafeteria, along with Axel, Andrew, and Thomas Richards. Pre-Apocalypse Dexter was convicted of murdering his wife and her lover, but promised the survivors that their murders, "were the last". Post-Apocalypse Dexter ironically trusted the other survivors far less than they trusted him. He had a covert homosexual relationship with Andrew, but purely for sex. After the murders of Susie and Rachel Greene, Lori led the group to wrongly lock him up on account of being the only prisoner convicted for murder. After Thomas Richards was revealed to be responsible for the murders and not receiving any apology, he lost his patience and ordered fellow inmate Andrew to scavenge the prison's riot gear. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes Among the confusion with Thomas, Dexter gathered Andrew and a defecting Patricia with their new riot gear to force out the survivors. He was soon killed discreetly in a skirmish against zombies from Block A by Rick, who covered it up as a friendly-fire mistake, even though he killed a zombie approaching him moments before. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dexter has killed: *Unnamed Wife *Unnamed Man *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Andrew Sometime during their imprisonment, he and Andrew had developed a relationship with one another. Dexter also knew how to take advantage of Andrew's love for him, as seen by him manipulating him to let him out and get him riot gear. Rick Grimes At first Dexter seemed to tolerate Rick, and even welcomed him and Tyreese warmly. But only after he was falsely accused, Dexter started to see Rick as a threat even more than he did to the other Atlanta survivors, due to the fact that he was the leader of their group. Dexter hated all of the Atlanta survivors, but none more than Rick. Later, when Rick spoke to Abraham about the prison and Dexter's death, he admitted that he regretted killing him, as he later felt he could have convinced Dexter not to kick them out. Patricia Patricia helped Dexter get the weapons to try to kick everyone out. When Dexter was shot and killed by Rick, Patricia was crying over his body. Lori Grimes Dexter didn't really talk to Lori until she blamed him for the murders of Susie and Rachel Greene and locked him in his cell. Dexter hated Lori, and the rest of her group, apart from Patricia. Allen Although Dexter and Allen were never seen talking, Dexter said Allen was weird and thought it was him who had murdered Susie and Rachel Greene. Axel Although Axel and Dexter were locked in a cafeteria together along with Andrew and Thomas they were not friends but were civil to one another. Axel tried to warn Andrew that Dexter didn't really have feelings for him but Andrew choose to ignore him, When Dexter threatens to kick Rick and the rest of the group out Axel was quick to try and persuade Dexter to let them stay which Dexter ignored. After Dexter was killed Axel was not shown to be upset and told Hershel that he wasn't like him, Andrew and Thomas. Thomas Richards Although Thomas and Dexter were locked in a cafeteria together along with Andrew and Axel they were not friends but were civil to one another. After Thomas murdered Susie and Rachel, Dexter was accused of the murder and locked in his cell at gun point. When Thomas was caught Dexter said that he never had trusted Thomas. Appearances Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 10: What We Become |}} Trivia *Dexter is the first living character to be killed by Rick. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased